Resuma o Amor
by Anita4
Summary: O que ocorre quando Serena desrespeita Darien e de repente se vê numa situação em que só poderá confiar nele? E agora? 1ª fase - classic. Completa


Notas Iniciais:

Um pouco de spoiler, conteúdo não muito pesado, e acontece na primeira fase antes do negócio dos cristais, mas Darien já sabe que é o Tuxedo Mask, ou então não teria tanta coragem. E se querem saber, e também fui pedida para dizer isso, meu apelido às vezes é Asuka L.S.

Resuma o Amor

Vocês já notaram como certas coisas que acontecem podem simplesmente mudar toda a nossa vida? Como acidentes de avião, que não mudam nossa vida, acabam com ela duma vez? Ou uma doença sem cura? Por que se não tem cura você tem só duas opções: ou senta e espera, ou você faz o possível para adiar o fim do filme. Como a nossa vida sem a doença, porque se pararmos pra pensar, a vida é a maior causadora da morte, pois em cem por cento dos casos das pessoas que morrem, de uma forma ou de outra, elas viveram.

Deixe-me começar do acidente, porque se fosse um acidente de carro você poderia se salvar, mas ao mesmo tempo estar muuuito perto da morte. Dizem que isso te faz pensar em todos os seus erros e quando você sobrevive muda sua vida toda. 

Seu tenho a doença VIDA, só há uma forma de ela não me pegar, deixando a minha marca na história, ou simplesmente tirando o proveito dela, como curar veneno de cobra. E eu tinha todo um plano para fazer os dois, pois eu sou Sailor Moon, e lutando pelo amor e pela justiça eu realmente deixei meu nome, como planos de curtir a vida eu tinha: Andrew. 

Meu nome é Serena Tsukino e estou terminando a oitava série. Minha vida tinha um grande objetivo: me casar com Andrew e ter filhos e tudo o mais, mas isso teria que ser depois de um pequeno problema: ele teria que notar que é completamente apaixonado por mim primeiro, largar a namorada dele, Rita, e confessar-se, jurando-me amor eterno. 

Eu deixei bem claro que a minha vida TINHA um objetivo, que era esse, não é? Porque, como eu já disse, há coisas que acontecem que mudam tudo, e é o que vocês vão ver do início, e não eu não me envolvi em acidentes de carro, na verdade eu nem dirijo. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Era um dia normal segunda-feira: acordei tarde, não pude assistir à aula e quando me deixaram e não tinha feito o dever, o almoço, que mamãe fez, acabou num segundo e fiquei com fome e pra acabar meu dia escolar eu fiquei de detenção, e por isso eu perdi a reunião das Sailor Scouts no templo Hikawa. 

Um tanto deprimida por fome e cansaço eu resolvi vaguear por aí, como eu faço depois de um dia tão cheio e se isso matar o seu tédio isso foi uma das últimas coisas normais que aconteceram por ora. 

Este é um dos momentos que eu diria: e então, mas ainda não, não agora, eu realmente continuei vagabundeando. 

Pensava no quão inútil era a minha vida como Serena e não sabia como eu ainda estava viva como Sailor Moon, porque se não fosse pelas outras... A verdade é que eu só continuava por causa do meu grande amor: Tuksedo Mask. Ele era tão gentil e bonito, também muito corajoso e competente, ele sim seria digno da minha fama, mas poucos falam dele. E por quê ele me salvava? 

Não conseguia encontrar o sentido da minha vida, além de ficar esperando Andrew se mancar. Mas não sei o quê via nele, às vezes penso que só continuava insistindo porque um rapaz muito chato e convencido e mal-educado e outras coisas ficava dizendo que eu nunca o conseguiria. Era um desafio, acho. 

Eu poderia ter me suicidado, mas eu tinha uma mente muito simples para pensar nisso, então não espere isto. 

O que aconteceu foi que uma garota estava brigando alto com alguém, que vocês podem notar facilmente que era provavelmente seu namorado. Eu não a vi nesta hora, apenas a ouvi. 

-Por que?-ela gritou alto.-Por que parar se tudo está tão perfeito? 

-Eu não te amo mais. Não pode entender?-respondeu uma voz masculina igualmente exaltada, mas com uma pitada de raiva e impaciência. 

-Mas até ontem você me dizia que me amava! 

-Você nunca notou que já não era uma verdade e sim um hábito? É tão burra assim? 

Houve um silêncio súbito, como se ela refletisse. Foi nesse silêncio que eu fui notar que estava num parque que tinha inaugurado umas duas semanas atrás e já estava anoitecendo. Cheguei mais perto, eles podiam ter diminuído o tom. 

-Por favor, não me procure de novo.-disse o homem. Um loiro um tanto alto, bem bonitinho... 

-Não, não vá... Diz o quê eu fiz de errado que eu concerto, pó favor não vá...-murmurou ela, tão baixo que o loiro não devia ter escutado, ou fingiu que não o fez. E a garota, de uns dezesseis anos com cabelo preto, preso num rabo-de-cavalo, ficou lá parada, murmurando algo. 

Um minuto depois a morena se mexeu e seguiu, quase que como uma morto-viva, até que parou perto de um apoio que protege as crianças de caírem no belíssimo lago e serve de descanso para o resto. E assim ela ficou com os olhos vazios olhando para aquele lago que devia estar muito frio naquele outono, quase inverno. 

Nesse instante ela colocou os pés em cima da barra de baixo do apoio, formado de três barras, não permitindo que uma criança o escalasse com facilidade. Depois ela colocou o pé direito na segunda barra. Ela não queria observar o lago mais de perto, definitivamente. Ela colocou o pé esquerdo na segunda barra. 

Eu fiquei apavorada, não daria pra procurar guardas ou ligar pra polícia, e um grito a assustaria demais. Tinha certeza de que Sailor Moon também não teria a calma para ajudar-la. 

-Espere!-ouvi uma voz grossa de homem que vinha de algum outro lugar e com certeza não me tinha notado.-Não faça isso! 

Ele se aproximou e revelou ser ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o metido a perfeito Darien Chiba. 

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu vou pular com ou sem você, estranho!- gritou ela, quase que histericamente, com lágrimas inundando seu rosto. 

-Estou tentando saber o porquê. Assim eu posso responder aos policiais mais tarde.-Darien falava calmamente, mas não era frio como o normal. 

-Não te interessa.-disse ela, um tanto mais baixo. Darien se aproximou um pouco mais. 

-Mas você pelo ao menos fez uma carta de suicídio, porque eu tenho que ter prova de que não te suicidei, entende? 

-Novamente, não me interessa!-falou ela, com ódio na voz, talvez mágoa. 

Eu sabia que ela ia pular, não desistiria, mesmo com Darien sendo tão delicado, então eu tinha que impedir. Aproximei-me mais entre os arbustos. Talvez eu pudesse ser rápida e segura-la enquanto tentava pular. 

-Vamos, você tm que ter um motivo.-continuou Darien. 

-E tenho! Vocês! Homens! 

-Puxa! Você notou? Que bom! As pessoas então notam que sou homem! Que bom! Fico feliz. E o quê nós fizemos?-brincou ele, enquanto se aproximava mais, porém estava obviamente mais longe dela que eu. Mas a garota notou que se continuasse assim ela não cumpriria seus planos. Então, ela pôs o pé direito na última barra. 

-Não se aproxime mais! Eu vou pular ago- 

Eu usei minha rapidez e força e a agarrei enquanto ela pulava. Mas ela era mais pesada que eu e por um minuto pensei que fosse cair e morrer com o choque térmico. Os meus tempos de Sailor Moon não tinham me deixado tão mais forte. 

Mas eu senti duas mãos na minha cintura, me puxando pra fora daquele horrível pesadelo. Nós duas voltamos para terra firme. 

Senti-me tão feliz que abracei meu salvador o mais forte que pude. 

-Quem é você, garota? Você não entende! A minha vida já não tem valor, principalmente comparada à sua.-disse a morena, sentada de costas para as barras, seu rosto estava horrível, completo de frustração. Foi quando larguei meu salvador e a encarei. 

-Não! Eu entendo porque eu ouvi você gritando com ele, é óbvio que o achei um canalha, ele não vale sua vida. 

-Então foi isso, hein? Bem, você ainda não notou que Serena tem razão? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas talvez o seu suicídio fosse apenas um ponto pra ele. Se quer se vingar eu te aconselharia a esquecer-lo e passar pra outra.-falou ele. 

-Talvez... Obrigada. Meu nome é Giovana, me chamem de Gia. E vocês são o quê? Namorados? 

-Quê!?-foi quando eu notei que ainda estava abraçada a Darien. Eu o afastei, nada delicadamente.-Não! Nunca! Qualquer um menos ele! 

-Hahaha! Então eu acho que o Pé Grande vai ficar alegre, já que ele pode ser seu namorado, Cabecinha de Vento. 

-Cala a boca! E meu nome é Serena! 

-Hehe, vocês são como dois amigos meus eram há alguns anos.-disse Gia. 

-Ah, e por que não são mais?-perguntei um tanto curiosa. 

-Ainda discutem um pouco, mas normalmente estão muito ocupados se beijando.-respondeu ela, rindo. 

-Quê!? Eu já disse que não somos nada! E eu e ele? Nunca! 

-Assim me ofende, Cabecinha. 

-Não mais que esse seu apelido!-disse eu, profundamente irritada. 

-Bem, eu agradeço... Acho que fiquei um tanto maluca por causa de tudo. Agora tenho que ir. 

-Lembre-se que ele não vale a pena!-falou Darien, vendo-a partir a distância. 

-Acho que ela foi muito ingênua... Talvez ele já tivesse outra...-falei. 

-Com certeza. Ela muito bonita pra ser deixada sem motivo. 

-É. Obrigada por ter me salvado. Eu fiz besteira, acho que você podia ter feito tudo sozinho, quase morro a toa. E atrapalhei tudo! 

-Não é verdade, ela ia realmente pular e não a alcançaria a tempo. Você me deu esse tempo. Acho que formamos uma bela dupla hoje, Serena.-falou ele, com um belo sorriso no rosto. 

Os últimos raios do Sol se escondiam no horizonte, mas ainda era um pouco claro, o que realçou seus olhos, eu nunca tinha notado, mas eram bem azuis, muito bonitos. O vento da noite corria por ali o que fez seus cabelos balançarem lindamente. Ele era como um príncipe encantado com aquele sorriso amigável. 

-Anoiteceu rápido, não é?-falou ele, quebrando o silêncio. 

-É...-falei, um tanto envergonhada, pois eu com certeza estava vermelha e as luzes do parque já estavam acesas. 

-Quer carona? 

-Ah...Você dirige, né? Acho que eu passo... 

-Não confia? Não sou tão mau motorista. 

-Você mal deve ter tirado a carteira... Mas não é isso, é que eu quero andar um pouco, salvar uma pessoa deixa nossa cabeça cheia, sabia? 

-Está muito tarde pra você andar por aí sozinha, Serena. Deixa pra amanhã.-eu nunca tinha notado o quão doce ele podia ser e isso me deixava ainda mais vermelha, então aquele era o verdadeiro Darien. 

-E-Eu a-acho que é m-melhor eu ir caminhar agora, Darien, obrigada por se preocupar, mas quem ia querer me roubar, não tenho dinheiro algum e o caminho não é tão perigoso assim. 

-Eu não vou deixar você sair por aí, e eu não tava falando de ladrões. Acredite. 

-Darien... Eu prefiro ir- 

-O quê foi? Tem medo de mim? 

-Não!-e era obvio que não, mas minha cabeça estava rodando com aquele Darien e eu não podia me acostumar, só a idéia de ficar não sei quanto tempo num carro com ele. Eu não fazia idéia da distância daquele lugar até a minha casa, só sabia que era longe. 

-Então o quê foi? Não imaginava que negaria carona, sua casa deve ser bem longe daqui.-ele era doce e preocupado, o verdadeiro Darien, aquele que me era negado. 

-Como sabe que é longe, se não sabe onde é? 

-Porque não estamos no mesmo bairro da sua escola, nem de lugar algum onde eu lembre de ter te encontrado. 

-E o quê você faz aqui? 

-Eu faço caminhada. 

-Por que aqui? 

-Gosto do lugar, não é um parque muito cheio e é muito bonito. E você? O quê faz por aqui, hein? 

-Eu tava vagabundeando e vim parar aqui. 

-É, você não foi na loja de jogos. 

-Não... Tava um tanto pra baixo e com a cabeça cheia. 

-Você pra baixo? Difícil de acreditar! Vamos! Você não tem opção. Tem que vir comigo. 

-Tá certo... 

Ele me guiou até o estacionamento em silêncio, lá ele me pediu para esperar perto de um poste com luz, pois ia pegar o casaco e os livros e escola no guarda-volumes. E lá eu fiquei, sentindo como se tivesse acabado de ser salva pelo Tuxedo Mask. Ou visto Andrew. Mas por que? Só faltava eu me apaixonar pelo meu pior inimigo, o homem mais chato do mundo. Não! Eu não ia! Comecei a correr do estacionamento até a saída de carro. 

Parei de correr ao sair e sacudi a cabeça de olhos fechados. Quando os abri vi um vulto se aproximando, por um segundo eu queria gritar o nome do Darien e lhe abraçar, tava me sentindo com medo naquela escuridão, mas logo notei que o vulto era um tanto mais baixo. 

-Quem está aí?-perguntei, sem medo, podia ser o vigia dali. 

-Oi queridinha.-uma voz que articulava muito mal as palavras e que tinha cheiro de bebida no hálito. O homem parecia um vagabundo qualquer e que fedia a não sei o quê. 

-Quem é você?-minha voz tremia, como eu. 

-Seu maior sonho... O quê acha de irmos prum lugar mais quentim, hein, fofa?-ele encostou o dedo no meu rosto e logo a mão, como se me acariciasse. Eu queria gritar, mas eu não tinha voz, isso era do quê Darien falava? Mas por que eu? Eu sou infantil, estou gorda, entre outras coisas. A mão dele começava a descer no meu pescoço, eu tremia, devia estar gelada. 

-Pára...-falei com a voz bem baixa. 

-Como? Eu não te entendi, quer que eu tire?- Eu tremi mais, tinha medo de me mexer e acabar me machucando. Eu estava tentando parar de tremer e raciocinar, talvez me transformar em Sailor Moon, mas meu corpo não me obedecia e continuava. Do quê adianta ser uma Sailor Scout, se não podia me defender? Ele começava a desatar o laço do uniforme, e a gola nos meus ombros, deixando meu sutiã a mostra, por pouco a blusa não desliza, graças a Deus era o uniforme de inverno coma as mangas, pois se fosse o outro deslizaria pelo meu corpo e não pararia nos meus ombros. 

Mas o bêbado não parou e desatou, também, o laço da saia, mas que graças a Deus era mais enfeite que real, pois a saia tinha botão. Mas ele os achou e desabotoou o primeiro dos dois e- 

-Aaaaaaaaai!-algo o fez sentir dor e se virar, a tempo de receber um pedaço de madeira na cabeça e desmaiar. 

A luz precária de um poste um pouco distante mal me deixou identificar quem me salvou, mas eu já sabia. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era cair em seus braços e descansar cabeça em seu peito. Ali eu me sentia protegida, não importava do que. 

Ficamos ali, daquele jeito, por alguns minutos que pareceram horas, melhor uma eternidade, o paraíso, nunca havia me sentido tão bem, naquela troca de calor. O cheiro do bebum havia sido trocado por um suave perfume, que devia ser caro, pelo cheiro que todos os homens deviam ter. 

Então me senti conduzida e não me importava para onde, porque sabia que era para um lugar bom. Segui ainda abraçada a ele, a aquele homem a quem já havia considerado o meu inimigo e que de repente havia se tornado uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida. 

Ele abriu a porta do carro e me sentou lá dentro, só então eu notei que a minha blusa estava na mão dele e ele a colocou no meu colo e fechou a porta, seguindo até seu lado do motorista. Trancou o carro e ligou o aquecedor. Ficamos por algum tempo em silêncio, que me incomodava, eu me sentia sendo reprimida e ouvindo aquelas palavras que todos odeiam: "Eu te avisei".Mas ele ficou quieto, talvez também se sentisse culpado por me deixar sozinha ali, ou estivesse realmente zangado comigo, o que quer tenha sido ele não disse. Não me reprimiu em palavras e nem foi rude comigo, apenas ficou olhando para frente, sem realmente ver nada. 

Várias vezes eu tentei falar algo, mas meu corpo ainda tremia. Algum tempo passou, que não sei quanto, até que ele falou, com a foz fraca. Senti susto nela: 

-Você está bem? 

-Não...-foi o quê disse e comecei a chorar me sentando em posição fetal no banco do carro. 

-Eu acho melhor não ir para casa agora. Quero que fique no meu apartamento por uma hora ou duas para se recuperar, depois eu te levo pra casa.-disse ele enquanto ligava o carro, mas eu não conseguia responder, pois eu só chorava e soluçava. Ele não fez nada, eu também não queria, só queria ser a Serena chorona de sempre. Ele só respeitou a minha individualidade. 

Ao chegar no estacionamento ele abriu a minha porta, pegou a minha blusa, ainda no meu colo e me enrolou o casaco dele e me deixou abraçar-lo, como um apoio, e me guiou até o elevador, que graças a tudo de sagrado estava vazio. Baixinho, no silêncio do elevador, eu lhe falei: 

-Eu sinto muito. 

-O quê? 

-Eu te causei isso tudo e você tinha me avisado. 

-Não disse diretamente, não estava realmente avisada, e está tudo bem. 

-Obrigada. 

-Não foi nada. Vi dar queixa? 

-O quê? Não... Não! Eu nem sei quem é o homem, deixa pra lá. 

-Tá, eu acho que ele já ganhou o quê merece... 

-Você o acertou com a madeira... 

-É. Eu também tenho pena dele agora, he he.-ele sorriu, mas eu notei que ainda havia preocupação nos olhos dele. 

A porta do elevador abriu ele me guiou até o apartamento dele, eu já estava bem mais calma, o bastante para notar o quão arrumado era o lugar, o contrário do do Andrew. Muito bonito e espaçoso. 

-Tudo bem, Serena?- só aí eu notei que ele já estava sentado e eu ainda estava em pé perto da porta. Sentei-me. 

-Eu acho que estou melhor.-falei com a voz o mais normal que pude. 

-Está com fome, de acordo com a sua versão, você não come desde o almoço. 

-Não. Eu estou bem, mas sem fome alguma.-ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha, ele sabia que eu recusar comida seria caso de hospital. 

-Certo. Agora que está bem, que tal me contar porque não ficou onde mandei? 

-Eu não queria ser um estorvo.-falei a verdade, numa voz pra dentro, de fato eu estava sendo reprimida e ele me falava como a uma criança. 

-Mandei ficar ali, pois eu podia te ver, vi quando saiu correndo. 

-E por que demorou, então? 

-Porque o caminho era cheio de curvas e imaginei que pararia não muito longe dali. 

-E você estava certo... 

-Não na parte em que achei que estaria segura. Tem certeza de que está bem?-ele me olhou nos olhos. Era óbvio que eu não estava, pra começar com a distância com a qual me sentei dele, em outro sofá. Meu olhar nunca encontrava o dele e eu mantinha a cabeça bem baixa. 

-Como eu poderia estar?-perguntei calmamente, contendo as lágrimas. 

-Acho melhor você dormir um pouco... Eu te levo até a cama. 

-Tem razão, mas eu posso dormir neste- fui interrompida por ele quando se levantou e suavemente pegou a minha mão me ajudando a levantar e me levando, segurando meu pulso, até seu quarto. 

Era grande e tinha uma cama de casal. Não era cheio de bagulho e tinha uma passagem até a sacada. Ele me deitou na cama e saiu, voltando depois com a minha blusa e deixando-a ao meu lado e depois foi embora, provavelmente jantar. Era tarde. 

Eu dormi pesado e sem sonho algum, tinha a cabeça pesada, mas não conseguia pensar, o choro me cansou demais. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Acordei ainda grogue, como se em um sonho, mas estava acordada, pois ao tentar me levantar caí da cama. Que vergonha! Esperava que Darien não tivesse ouvido. Olhei para o relógio no criado-mudo e ainda era nove da noite, não tinha dormido tanto quanto imaginava. Mas já era muito tarde e meus pais deviam estar preocupados, o que eu falaria? Era melhor pensar isso na hora, minha cabeça tinha voltado a doer ao lembrar dos reais acontecimentos, aí topei com uma foto do Darien pregada na parede, devia ser de quando se formou no colegial, há um atrás talvez. Isso me lembrou que nada tinha acontecido, que eu estava muito segura. Ele estava muito bonito e de expressão orgulhosa, porém alegre, muito alegre, nunca o tinha visto assim. Ao lado tinha uma dele com Andrew, a data estava abaixo, era deste ano. Os dois estavam alegres, mas em contraste. Andrew com o cabelo mais loiro que nunca por causa do Sol estava num sorriso de gargalhada. Darien teve seus olhos em destaque por causa da luz e uma mecha caía rebelde em seu rosto, também sorria, porém mais discretamente, sem dúvidas estava mais bonito que o amigo. Será que eu estava realmente me apaixonando? 

Sacudi a cabeça tentando afastar a idéia e abri a porta. Caminhei por um pequeno corredor e cheguei à sala. Darien estava sentado assistindo o noticiário na televisão e tomando algo numa xícara, um chá talvez, pois não é bom tomar café à noite. 

-Dormiu bem?-perguntou ele, se virando para mim. 

-Sim.-falei com a voz realmente mais animada. 

-Eu ouvi um barulho, você caiu da cama, é?-perguntou ele num tom mais descontraído. 

-Sem comentários.-falei eu com uma pontada de irritação. 

-Seus pais devem estar preocupados. Vou te levar.-disse ele se levantando e desligando a tevê com o controle. 

-Obrigada.-falei em voz quase que inaudível. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Cheguei em casa e inventei uma péssima desculpa. Minha blusa estava amassada e o laço muito mal feito. O broche que me faz me transformar em Sailor Moon estava milagrosamente ainda preso. Meu cabelo estava despenteado. E graças aos céus ninguém comentou nada, afinal às vezes eu chegava tarde quando ia ver as meninas no templo, apesar de não tê-lo feito hoje eu avisei que o faria. 

Tomei um banho quente e constatei que não estava machucada, mas empestada do perfume do Darien. Quando o notei me deu vontade de não me lavar, porém a lembrança do cheiro daquele homem me fez me esfregar o máximo possível de nojo. 

Depois me deitei na cama, estava cansada de tudo e da minha mãe me perguntando se eu queria jantar a cada minuto. Peguei o travesseiro, deitei de bruços e cobri a parte de trás da cabeça com o meu travesseiro. Eu não chorei e sim dormi, sem sonhos. Tinha sido um dia longo demais... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

No dia seguinte incrivelmente eu acordei no horário, mas não foi por falta ou excesso de fome. Por incrível que pareça eu estava meio que de volta ao meu antigo eu. Tinha fome, não era fome ao quadrado, ao cubo, a milésima potência ou um pouco mais, só sei que era muuuita fome. 

Cheguei atrasada na escola porque não queria parar de comer, não pude assistir o início da aula e quando eu entrei descobri que esqueci que tinha dever, o almoço, desta vez o triplo do dia anterior, não foi o suficiente para o meu excesso de fome, mas desta vez eu consegui encontrar Lita e pedir um pouco do dela. Enquanto eu comia, ela falou em tom preocupado: 

-Por que não foi ontem? 

-Eu tive detenção até tarde, aí eu achei que não tava com humor para encarar a Rei e fui pra casa. 

-Tá certo.-peraí! Só isso? Elas sabiam? Será que Darien ligou pra Rei? Eles namoraram, não é? Ele pode ter-lo feito...Era melhor eu não comentar nada, ou iria ter que contar tudo. 

Não de detenção porque a professora Mônica tinha um encontroou algo assim, me dei bem, he he. 

Comecei a caminhar o meu antigo caminha até a loja de jogos, talvez aquela confusão com o Darien acabasse quando eu visse o Andrew. 

-Olá, Serena! Por que não veio ontem?-falou Andrew, assim que entrei. 

-Eu fui dar uma volta por aí... 

-Darien disse que te viu ontem naquele parque novo... Ainda não fui lá, você gostou? 

-Acho que é um lugar muito longe...-então Darien o tinha contado, mas até onde? 

-Sem dúvidas! Darien adora aquele lugar por isso. 

-O quê estão falando de mim?- disse uma voz atrás de mim, eu não precisava virar para saber que era ele. 

-Nada. Era do parque que eu falava.-respondeu Andrew, prontamente. 

-Estão aqui as anotações, agora eu tenho que ir, até mais Andrew, até, Serena.-falou voltando seu caminho. 

-Tchau! Eu te entrego na aula hoje.-falou enquanto Darien já estava longe demais para ouvir. 

Andrew pegou as folhas de fichário com alguma anotação em uma letra bem bonita, seria de Darien? E as colocou atrás do balcão, então se virou pra mim e certamente me notou distante. 

-O quê houve?-ele perguntou. 

-Como assim? 

-Você não veio ontem e encontrou com o Darien num parque bem distante. 

-Do quê está falando, Andrew?-perguntei olhando nos olhos dele. 

-Não estou insinuando nada, mas você dois estão diferentes hoje. Você parece cansada e Darien veio aqui mais cedo que de costume e quando voltou ele ficou nada além de dois minutos. 

-E daí? Eu só estou com fome, e o Darien não é problema meu.-por que Darien estava assim? Era tudo que eu me perguntava agora. Estaria me evitando? Por que? 

-Bem, isso não seria nada se ele não tivesse te chamado de Serena. 

-Talvez ele esteja de bom-humor. 

-Não. Ele só implica com você quando está de bom-humor, e quando ele está na pior... Ele implica com você. Bem ele sempre implica com você, porque o faz rir. Ele pode não estar de mau-humor, mas ele não está sorridente hoje... Sério demais, na verdade. 

-Já disse que Darien não é problema meu. 

-A última vez que o vi assim... Bem uma semana depois ele estava namorando. Ele deve estar apaixonado.-continuou me ignorando completamente. Mas teria ele razão? Então eu não tinha a mínima chance, perda de tempo. Ou então...Ei! Eu esqueci! Ele só deve estar assim comigo por causa de ontem, logo ele iria melhorar! 

-Eu não tenho nada com isso. 

-Tem sim. O quê aconteceu ontem no parque? 

-Nada. Eu só o vi. 

-E então por que você não ficou irritada porque ele te ignorou hoje? Por que estava com essa expressão sonhadora quando ouviu a voz dele? 

-Que besteira. 

-Vocês dois... Não me enganam. 

-Acha mesmo que ele gosta de mim? 

-Não.-ele falou bruscamente e logo sua expressão mudou para orgulho.-Eu tenho certeza absoluta quanto a ele. E você? 

-Eu não sei... 

-Vamos Serena! Não é sempre que se tem chance do Darien se apaixonar. 

-Talvez eu goste dele, mas...Eu não sei. 

-Por que não fala pra ele? 

-Como assim? 

-Darien é muito calado, pra ele é mais fácil te esquecer do que admitir pra si mesmo. 

-E-Esquecer? Mas ele não pode gostar de mim... 

-Por que não? 

-Eu sou burra, adoro comida, atrapalhada, preguiçosa, feia, fora de forma, imatura e um monte de outras coisas. 

-Mas o Darien gostou. Vamos Serena! Vai lá falar com ele. Uma trapalhada mais ou a menos não vai fazer muita diferença não é? 

-Tem razão... Acho que eu só tenho a ganhar. Mas o que eu faço? 

-Seja você mesma que é isso que ele adora. 

-Onde ele está? 

-No apartamento dele, aqui está o endereço.- e me entregou um pedaço de papel, com uma letra que parecia um garrancho. 

Saí da loja e fui correndo até o endereço. Era de apartamentos muito chiques e espaçosos, eu já deveria ter imaginado que aquele era um apartamento de luxo. 

Não é incrível? Ontem foi um dia que realmente pareceu um acidente de carro. Minha vida mudou de repente e meu ideal, o de me casar com Andrew, tornou-se descobrir o quê Darien sente por mim. 

Agora a coisa toda da Giovanna passava pela minha cabeça... E se eu o perdesse também? E Darien a tinha achado bonita e ela é um tanto oposta a mim. É quando me lembro que ele a tratou com carinho, mas como ele tratava Andrew ou os outros, mas comigo ele sempre me trata de maneira especial, mesmo que seja uma má maneira. Ele nunca me disse nada que não fosse verdade, sempre estava lá para me corrigir. Como quando eu comia sem parar ou quis ser modelo e coisa assim. De certa forma ele era muito parecido com o Tuxedo Mask que está sempre lá para me ajudar, me dando conselhos. Mas eu tenho medo. 

Medo de ele me recusar, medo de ele sentir pena e até medo de ele aceitar. Era um medo muito grande este último, porque os filmes sempre acabam no felizes para sempre, mas a vida real é completamente diferente. O que eu farei se ele disser que Andrew estava certo? Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para casa e esquecer... 

Mas eu não podia fazer isso, porque o destino fez com que ele aparecesse na sacada e certamente ele me reconheceu... Sou a única com o penteado. Eu o vi fazendo um sinal para eu subir, mas eu simplesmente fiz que não com a minha cabeça e ele desapareceu. Não devia ter entendido nada, ou pensou que era imaginação dele. 

Fecho os olhos e me viro, afastando o prédio de minha visão. Nisso eu sinto alguém segurado o meu braço. Não de novo não! E saio correndo, mas a mão apertou um pouco mais não me deixando sair do lugar. Sem opção eu resolvo encarar a pessoa e talvez assustá-la. Mas ao me virar... Bem, eu devia ter imaginado quem era, porque era óbvio. 

-Calma...-falou Darien. 

-Eu só estava passando e- 

-Calma, eu não vou fazer mau, porém não posso te soltar se não me prometer que não vai correr. 

-Tá, eu não vou, mas você deve estar querendo falar a sério comigo. Disse "não" na mesma frase umas quatro vezes, Darien. 

Acho que disse...-falou ele enquanto me soltava.-Bem eu queria mesmo falar com você. Está melhor? 

-Era isso? Bem... Eu estou.-mas quando ele me soltou eu deixei cair o papel do endereço. Ele o viu e o pegou. 

-A letra do Andrew? Mas isso é o meu endereço... Não estava aqui a toa. O quê você quer? 

-Bem... E-eu vim te agradecer. 

-Já o fez. 

-Eu... O Andrew... É! O Andrew... Ele me disse que você... Quero dizer eu, bem... Nós...Que ia esquecer e nunca mais, que eu tinha que falar com você ou seria tarde que a Giovanna brigou com o homem loiro e que você também brigaria e- 

-Calma. Pela terceira vez, calma. Vejo que você não faz nem idéia de como transformar sua vontade em palavra.-eu tinha tentado e de repente eu me vi chorando, sim eu estava chorando por causa da confusão na minha cabeça e Darien me segurou novamente em seus braços e tudo estava maravilhoso. Eu não disse nada e sabia que teria que dizer, mas tudo estava maravilhoso ali. Sentindo aquele calor naquele dia sem Sol, sentindo aquele perfume carregado pelo vento e principalmente sentindo o Darien me abraçando, me confortando e...Me pedindo uma explicação imediata. 

-Eu não sei de onde começar... 

-Andrew? 

-Ele me deu o seu endereço e...-eu estava calma, ele apenas se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, mas suas mãos descansavam na minha cintura, então estava tudo bem...-Eu te amo.-Quê!? Não! Eu pensei isso, eu não disse em voz alta e normal...Melhor! Isso é um sonho. 

-Como!? Você disse certo ou foi só... Ahn...Eu não sei o que dizer Serena... Talvez Andrew me conheça melhor que eu, eu acho...-Não foi pensamento e ele diria eu também no meu sonho, então eu sou uma perfeita idiota. 

-Do que está falando?-óbvio que ele me embaralhou mais ainda, que história era aquela do Andrew o conhecer? 

-Você disse que veio aqui porque o Andrew falou para você me dizer que...Que me amava, não é? Para dizer algo assim, tão rápido, você deve ter tido uma razão que Andrew te deu, não é?-ele é tão inteligente a ponto de saber da conversa que eu tive com o Andrew? E se é assim... 

-Quer dizer que... 

-Como? 

-Eu tava pensando alto... 

-Tá.-ei! Ta o quê? Ele vai me esperar pensar? Não, não era isso que eu estava pensando! Ai! Eu me sinto tão atrapalhada que não consigo terminar de raciocinar... Talvez se eu rebobinar a fita ou pedir pra ele... 

-Eu estou tentando chegar a uma conclusão, o quê está acontecendo, Darien? 

-Bem... Acho que você acabou de dizer que o Andrew me entregou... 

-Entregou o quê? 

-Serena...Vamos parar com essa conversa insana...-ele me chamou de Serena, ele ainda está levando a sério. 

-Eu te amo... Eu te falei que te amava... Foi aí que eu parei e você continuou, mas não entendi... 

-Já que você resumiu...-falou ele como se fosse resumir também, mas em geral ele só tinha falado "calma" e "não". 

As mãos dele ainda estavam na minha cintura, só notei isso quando as senti deslizando até as minhas costas, me fazendo chegar mais perto... Ele iria sussurrar? E talvez fosse isso porque acho que seu rosto se aproximava, eu já sentia sua respiração na minha pele. Não! Ele não ia! Ele não... Ele estava me beijando... Seus lábios tocaram levemente os meus e uma de suas mãos subiu até o meu pescoço, enquanto ele intensificava o beijo, porém ainda gentilmente. 

Era o paraíso mas... Ele parou e se afastou um pouco para olhar nos meus olhos que ainda estavam abertos de surpresa. 

-Gostou do resumo?-sussurrou ele suavemente. 

-Sim...-falou ainda mais baixo. E de repente eu notei que não entendi nada.-Mas eu não entendo. 

-Quer que eu repita?-sim! Eu quero... 

-Espera.-disse ao invés.-Primeiro resuma em palavras. 

-Sabe porque eu te amo? Porque você sempre consegue me deixar dando gargalhadas a qualquer hora. 

-Ama? 

-Sim. Eu te amo, Serena Tsukino. 

-Darien... Eu também. 

-Agora só uma coisa... O quê o namorado loiro da Giovanna tem a ver com isso? 

-É uma loooonga história. 

Vocês já notaram como às vezes as coisas podem parecer destinadas, mas a gente só percebe depois que acontece? 

FIM 

Notas da Autora: 

Meu primeiro fic terminado de Sailor Moon! Vocês gostaram? Bem... Eu tirei algumas idéias de algumas autoras: Alicia Blade, Lady Starra e Aimee. Leiam suas estórias! São muito boas! E devo declarar que eu pretendo escrever mais de Sailor Moon se vocês quiserem, apesar disso só ter sido algo que tava na minha cabeça há algum tempo. Sinto pelo tamanho, não sei como consegui chegar a tanto! E acreditem, eu pretendia mais coisas, como uma luta de Sailor Moon e outras coisas como se espera por causa da introdução, mas senti que eu deveria cortar essa. 

Devo agradecer à Laura Pausini e ao Legião Urbana por terem servido de inspirações para este fic. E a mil e uma pessoas que me ajudaram, mas principalmente ao meu tio Paulo por me emprestar o computador durante essas férias. Também ao pessoal dum fórum aí... E ao Wlad por me encorajar a continuar a escrever fan fics em português... Confesso que o Espanhol não é a minha especialidade. 

E se vocês têm idéias para fanfics ou querem uma continuação ou coisa assim, ou até me incentivar a continuar ou dizer pra eu desistir, ou até queira o meu fan fic no seu site(coisa que eu apreciria, pois eu não tenho mais site algum para divulgação)bem, meu e-mail é anita_fiction@yahoo.com 

Sinceramente, 

Anita. 


End file.
